mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of Harmony Part 1/Gallery
Statue garden Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png|Cheerilee's class walking through the garden Cheerilee leading her class S2E1.png|Being lead into the World-Famous garden Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E1.png|oh hey, look at that Cutie Mark Crusaders dazed S02E01.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders derp! The Cutie Mark Crusaders after bumping to Discord S2E01.png|In to each friendship, some rain has got to fall. Statue of a pony holding a flag S2E01.png|"How cool would it be to have that for a cutie mark?" CMC Outside The Labyrinth S2E1.png|The CMC being cute in confusion. Apple Bloom 'if you were' S2E01.png|"Cool, if you were actually victoryful at somethin'." Sweetie Belle 'that's not a word' S2E01.png|"That's not a word!" Scootaloo 'What are you, a dictionary' S2E01.png|"What are you, a dictionary?" CMC Surprised S2E1.PNG|Huh? Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png|Discord has been found. Cheerilee pointing to Discord statue S02E01.png|Cheerilee pointing to a statue that looks like Discord. Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E1.png|wow Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png|Look how high I can jump! Cheery Cheerilee S2E1.PNG|Cheerilee. Discord Statue S2E1.PNG|This is Discord. Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E1.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E1.png|That's a small class. Apple Bloom confusion S2E01.png|"Confusion!" Sweetie Belle Evil S2E01.png|"Evil!" Scootaloo Chaos S02E01.png|"Chaos!" Sweetie Belle 'it's not chaos' S2E01.png|"It's not chaos, you dodo!" Scootaloo pointing at Sweetie Belle S2E01.png|"Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of, and it is too chaos!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle fighting S2E01.png|"Is not!" S2E01 Apple Bloom about to step on their heads.png|Somepony is about to stomp on her friends. Apple Bloom stomping on her friends S2E1.png|That must have hurt since their heads were struck by Applebloom's hooves. Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E1.png|You're both wrong CMC about to duke it out S2E01.PNG|Diamond Tiara make their first appearance in Season 2, so do Snips and Snails Cheerilee sighs S2E01.png|Super Smash Fillies Brawl Discord activating S2E01.png|Discord is activating....... Cheerilee looking at CMC fighting S2E01.png|"Actually, in a way, you're all right." The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|''That was a sign of discord'' S2E01 Cheerlie talking to the class.png Cheerilee talks to her students S2E01.png|Now if you're all done earning yourselves extra homework... CMC all smiles S2E01.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders being cute CMC all frowns S2E01.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders being cute and disappointed Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E1.png|Snips and Snails laughing at the CMC Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png|Twist and Sliver Spoon find it funny, as well. Cutie Mark Crusaders arguing while statue cracks S2E1.png|The Crusaders still arguing over what the statue represents. Discord about to break loose S2E1.png|Discord's statue cracking. Statue of Discord cracking S2E01.png|Wait till they get a load of me! Strange weather Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png|Ponyville. Rainbow Dash dazed S2E01.png|''What was that?'' Come back here you! S2E1.png|Rainbow Dash getting ready to chase the unknown Rainbow Dash chasing the cloud S2E01.png|''Get back here!'' Rainbow Dash sticked to cotton candy cloud S2E01.png|"Eww, what is this?" Rainbow Dash licking the cotton candy S2E01.png|Lemme just taste a bit. Rainbow Dash cotton candy S2E1.png|"Cotton candy?" Cotton candy clouds zooming past Rainbow Dash S2E01.png|This is not the kind of weather I usually expect. Rainbow Dash looking at the cotton candy cloud S2E01.png|Oh no... Rainbow Dash 'it's not supposed to rain' S2E01.png|"It's not supposed to rain until tomorrow!" Chocolate Rainbow S2E01.png|A sticky Rainbow Dash Applejack harvesting corn S2E01.png|Applejack picking corn on her farm. Rainbow chasing the cloud S2E01.png|Come back here, you! Chocolate milk rain S2E01.png|It's chocolate rain! Literally! Applejack in the rain S2E01.png|Applejack. Applejack and Rainbow Dash conversing about the rain S2E1.png|Rain falling with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Applejack getting attacked by corn S2E01.png|''My goodness!'' Pinkie Pie Enjoying the rain S02E01.png|Chocolate rain Rarity under her umbrella S02E01.png|popcorn Rarity helping S02E01.png Big apples S2E01.png Squirrel with a big apple S2E01.png|Just eating this huge apple. Fluttershy looking around from tree S2E1.png|Fluttershy in the rain. Angel biting into apple s02e01.png|Angel, you really shouldn't... Angel mutating s02e01.png|Dali Bunnies! Fluttershy In Shock S02E01.png|AAAAH! Slenderbunnies! My 28th worst nightmare! Fluttershy amongst chaos S2E1.png|Bunnies have long legs??? Twilight 'Don't worry, everyone' S2E01.png|"Don't worry everyone. I've learned a new spell that'll fix everything." Twilight using her fail-safe spell S2E01.png|Twilight using her magic in the rain. Epic blue and purple ring of magic S2E01.png|That looks like it took quite a bit of studying. Twilight failed to fix everything S2E01.png|Well, that was a failure. Twilight Sparkle shocked S2E01.png|"My fail-safe spell... failed." Well it is a fail-safe spell. Spike 'Uh, give up' S2E01.png|"Uh, give up?" Rarity "Spike, Twilight will come up with something" S2E01.png|"Spike, Twilight will come up with something." Twilight pondering under the umbrella S2E01.png|It's time for Plan B! Saluting Rainbow Dash S2E01.png|Rainbow Dash gets the task of combining the clouds together Rainbow Dash pushing the cloud S2E01.png Rainbow Dash corralling the clouds S2E01.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate Puddle S2E01.png|Pinkie Pie having fun drinking the chocolate rain. Applejack twirling lasso S2E01.png|C'mere, you! Big cotton candy cloud S2E01.png|On goes the rope! Pinkie "what happened?" S02E01.png|Pinkie Pie getting down and dirty. Twilight has an idea for Fluttershy S2E1.png|Huh? Fluttershy good idea S2E01.png|Ooh, I get it. Fluttershy 'Oh dear' S2E01.png|"Oh dear. I hope none of the animals see these delicious chocolate-filled cotton candy clouds." Squirrels with the apples S2E01.png|I guess that's us! Applejack tying rope to a fence post S2E01.png Pinkie gorging on corralled clouds S2E01.png|"You and me both, sister!" Pinkie annoyed by animals eating her cotton candy S2E01.png|"Hey!" Twilight content with solution to the problem S2E01.png|"You see, Spike? You should never give up." Spike burping up letter S2E01.png|Spike firing up a letter from Princess Celestia. Main 6 reading letter S2E01.png|We need you to come! Twilight 'to see us all' S2E01.png|"Come on girls. Princess Celestia wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately!" Celestia's palace Celestia sees Twilight and her friends arriving S2E01.png|''Princess Celestia!'' Main Six dashing in S2E01.png|''We came as soon as we could!'' Main 6 coming in S2E01.png Twilight 'And the animals' weird behavior' S2E01.png|"Is this about the weather? And the animals' weird behavior? What's happening out there?" Princess Celestia raises hoof S2E01.png|Be silent. Follow me and I will explain. Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png|"I've called you here for a matter of great importance." Fluttershy looking at the window's reflection S2E01.png|"It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned." Fluttershy looking up at stained glass S2E01.png|"His name..." Image of Discord on the window S2E01.png|"...is Discord." Fluttershy scared S2E01.png|Fluttershy is scared. Main 6 looking at Celestia S2E01.png|"Discord is the mischievious spirit of disharmony." Celestia explaining S2E01.png|"Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness." Window depicting Discord and ponies S2E01.png|"Luna and I saw how miserable life was for Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns alike, ..." Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|"...so after discovering the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone." Rainbow Dash 'Alright, Princess!' S2E1.png|"Alright, Princess!" Main 6 following Celestia 2 S2E01.png|"I thought the spell we cast would keep him contained forever..." Celestia talking S2E01.png|"...but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the elements, the spell has been broken." Applejack and Twilight following Celestia S2E01.png|"No longer connected?" Celestia and main 6 in front of door S2E01.png|"This is Canterlot Tower, where the Elements are kept inside since all of you recovered them." Princess Celestia is Serious S2E1.png|"I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord..." Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png|"...before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos." Twilight 'Why don't you' S2E01.png|"But why us? Why don't you-" Pinkie Pie we're famous S02E01.png|"Hey, look! We're famous! The main six on stained glass S2E01.png|"You six showed the full potential..." Nightmare Moon on stained glass S2E01.png|"...of the elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship..." Stainedglass.png|"...to beat a mighty foe." Celestia talking 2 S2E01.png|"Although Luna and I once wielded the elements, ..." Celestia needs help to defeat Discord S2E1.png|"...it is you who now control their power, and it is you who must defeat Discord." The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Twilight Think.png|Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Pie Hold it! S02E01.png|"Hold on a second!" Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png|"Eternal chaos comes with chocolate rain, you guys. Chocolate rain!" Twilight 'Don't listen to her' S2E01.png|"Don't listen to her, Princess." Princess Celestia uses her horn as a key S02E01.png The door guarding the elements opens S2E1.png The ponies watch the door open S2E01.png|Don't go into the light! Celestia Hub fall 2011 promotional video S2E1.png|Airlock activated. Lockbox S2E01.png|It is revealed! Rarity admiring S2E1.png|"You can keep the Elements. I'll take that case!" Celestia talking 3 S2E01.png|"Have no fear, ponies. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord with these!" Lockbox empty S2E01.png|Huh, an empty space in a box that can defeat Discord. That's new. Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png|Uh oh..... Princess Celestia empty case S2E01.png|Well, this is awkward Celestia and Main 6 - no elements in the box S02E01.png|Celestia's shocked face is priceless Celestia and Main 5 - no elements in the box S02E01.png Empty box main cast 2 S2E01.png|An empty box?! Celestia 'This doesn't make sense' S2E01.png|"That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break! This doesn't make sense!" Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png|"Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?" Celestia angry S2E01.png|Angry Celestia Discord moves in the stained glass S2E01.png Discord in a window S2E01.png|Discord in a stained glass window. Celestia main cast S2E01.png Discord in the window S2E01.png|"Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while." Celestia 'You'll never get away' S2E01.png|"You'll never get away with this, Discord!" Discord talking to Celestia S2E01.png|"Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia." Celestia and main 5 S2E01.png|"It's really quite boring." Rainbow Dash defends the princess S2E01.png|"Hey! Nopony insults the Princess!" Rainbow Dash charging to the window S2E01.png Rainbow Dash crashes into the stained glass S2E01.png Rainbow Dash listening to Discord S2E01.png Discord on a stained glass window next to Rarity S2E1.png Discord talking about Rarity and her Element S2E1.png|Discord talking about Rarity and her Element. Applejack talking to Discord S2E01.png|"So you know who we are, big deal." Discord increasing in size S2E1.png|Discord, increasing in size. Discord talking in the stained glass S2E1.png|Discord, talking about Twilight Sparkle. Discord talks to the ponies S2E01.png Pinkie putting hoof to mouth S2E01.png|Must... not... laugh out loud... Pinkie shouting S2E1.png|Pinkie Pie laughs out loud, how ironic Discord dancing on Twilight's head in the window S2E1.png|Everyday I'm discordin. Celestia 'what have you done' S2E01.png|"Stop stalling, Discord! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?" Discord 'Fine, I'll tell you' S2E01.png|"Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way." Discord is spread on three windows S2E1.png|"Twist and turns are my master plan." Discord going to disappear from the stained glass S2E1.png|"Then find the elements back where you began." Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy discussing Discord's riddle S2E1.png Twilight Sparkle that's it! S2E1.png|"That's it!" Twilight looking at the labyrinth through the window S2E01.png|He must be keeping the Elements of Harmony in that labyrinth. Celestia 'Good luck, my little ponies' S2E01.png|"Good luck, my little ponies." Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash bowing before Celestia S02E01.png|"The fate of Equestria is in your hooves." Twilight being brave S02E01.png|Right. Oh, yeah, one more thing. I never knew you were ever gonna call us by the name of a kid's animated TV show. Hedge labyrinth Entrance to Maze s02e01.png|Entrance to the presumed "Labyrinth" Main 6 in front of maze entrance S2E01.png|Here we are. Rainbow Dash "these babies" S02E01.png|Scared Fluttershy, Brave Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash before losing her wings S02E01.png|I can fly so very high! Rainbow Dash loses her wings S2E01.png|There went those wings Rainbow Dash feels her wings disappear S2E01.png|Not anymore o.o Rainbow Dash in mid air without her wings S02E01.png Rainbow Dash on the ground without her wings S02E01.png|"My wings!" Fluttershy NoWings S02E01.png|"Ahhhh!" TwilightRarity WithHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png TwilightRarity WithoutHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png TwilightRarity WheresYourHorn S02E01.png|"Your horn!" TwilightRarity WheresMyHorn S02E01.png|"My horn!" TwilightRarity AHHHHHHHH S02E01.png|"AHHHHHHHH!" Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png|Entrance of Discord Discord LowerBody S02E01.png|Discord on all fours Discord EvilLaugh S02E01.png|"Muhahahahahahaha!!!" MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Discord priceless looks s02e01.png Twilight "Give us our wings and horns back!" S2E01.png|"Give us our wings and horns back!" Discord talking S2E01.png|"You'll get them back in good time. I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating." Discord with Applejack S2E01.png|"You see, this is the first rule of our game." Discord with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E01.png|"No flying..." Discord 'And no magic!' S2E1.png|"And, no magic!" RainbowDash NoWings2 S02E01.png|Another shot of Rainbow Dash without wings Discord tells about the second rule S2E01.png|All the ponies have to play along Discord 'Or the game is over' S2E01.png|"The second rule is everypony has to play or the game is over, ..." Discord 'And I win' S2E1.png|"...and I win." Discord 'Good luck, everypony' S2E01.png|"Good luck, everypony!" Discord laughing S2E01.png Twilight 'We have each other' S2E01.png|"Never fear girls. We have each other." Rainbow Dash 'Like Twilight said' S2E01.png|"Yeah! Like Twilight said, there's nothing we can't overcome if we all stick together!" Fluttershy and Applejack smiles S2E01.png|Sounds good to us. Rarity and Pinkie smiles S2E01.png|And us too. Main 6 ready to begin S2E01.png|The gang is ready to enter the labyrinth. Hooves of the main 6 S2E01.png|"Together!" Think fast S2E1.png|Twilight and her friends caught off guard Main 6 separated S2E01.png|Calm down! Twilight 'as fast as you can' S2E01.png|"Everypony head to the middle as fast as you can, and we'll regroup there!" Rainbow Dash 'Moving out' S2E01.png|"Moving out!" Rarity 'See you in the center' S2E01.png|"See you in the center." Applejack 'Yee-haw!' S2E01.png|"Yee-haw!" Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity talk to each other on-screen S2E1.png|"See you guys there!" Fluttershy scared by isolation S2E01.png|"What was that? Who's there?" Fluttershy screams S2E01.png|"Giiiiirls!" Fluttershy scream Rarity horn error S2E1.png Apple grove (Applejack corruption) Applejack running the maze S2E01.png|Applejack in the labyrinth Applejack notices something strange S2E01.png Applejack looking at three apples on the ground S2E01.png Applejack startled by rolling apples S2E01.png|"What in tarnation." Applejack following the apples S2E01.png|Get back here, you! Applesjack pursuing apples S2E01.png Applejack 'Where am I' S2E01.png|"Where am I?" Apple drops onto Applejack's head S2E01.png|Ouch! Apples moving towards Applejack S2E01.png|What is going on here? Applejack surrounded by tricolor apples S2E01.png Applejack mistrustful of apple heaps S2E01.png|"All right then, I don't trust this place worth a hill of beans, ..." Applejack has a bad feeling about Discord S2E01.png|"...but I've got a really bad feelin' about this feller Discord." Applejack 'this here mission we're on' S2E01.png|"What's gonna come of this mission we're on?" Apple piles encouraging AJ to look into pool S2E01.png|"For the answers you seek, ..." Applejack's reflection in the pond S2E01.png|"...go ahead, take a peek." Vision of main 6 arguing S02E01.png Rainbow Dash in reflection 'I hope I never see you again' S2E01.png|"I hope I never see you again!" Fluttershy angry reflection S02E01.png|"Me too!" Pinkie in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png|"Fine!" Rarity in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png|"Fine!" Twilight in Applejack's reflection S2E1.png|"It's settled, then." Main 6 in reflection running away from each other S2E01.png|Main Six's friendship undone Applejack after seeing the reflection S2E01.png|"No!" Applejack dismayed by pond's prediction S2E01.png|"Our friendship? Over?!" Discord playing with objects like marionettes S2E1.png|Discord playing his game Applejack "It can't be true!" S2E01.png|"It can't be true! It just can't!" Applejack 'that just can't be the truth' S2E01.png|"That just can't be the truth." Apple pile brainwashing Applejack S2E01.png|"When all the truth does is make your heart ache, ..." Discord hypnotizing S2E01.png|"...sometimes a lie is easier to take." Applejack's eyes swirling S2E01.png|Applejack's hypnotized eyes. AJ turns colorless S2E01.png|Discord casts Golden Years Tarnished Black Applejack's colors completely dulled S2E01.png|Applejack to Liarjack.:"Ave' got no color change!" Twilight finds Applejack S2E01.png|Ah, there you are, Applejack! Twilight is happy S2E1.png Twilight walking towards Applejack S2E01.png|"I thought I heard voices over here." Twilight 'Who were you talking to' S2E01.png|"Who were you talking to?" Applejack 'nopony!' S2E01.png|"I was talking to... uh... nopony!" Applejack 'Nopony whatsoever' S2E01.png|"Nopony whatsoever!" Applejack being a liar S2E01.png|Applejack's bad poker face Lying Applejack S02E01.png Applejack glances away S2E01.png|"Nothing. Come on, uh, we best be going." Twilight notices something wrong with her friends S2E01.png Twilight 'Applejack wouldn't lie' S2E01.png|"Come on, Twilight! Applejack wouldn't lie." Balloon garden (Pinkie Pie corruption) Pinkie hopping through the maze S2E01.png|Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie... Pinkie gasping S2E1.png|What does Pinkie see? Smiling balloons S2E01.png|Lots of balloons with lots of smiles. What more do you want? Pinkie Pie happy S02E01.png|"Whee! This is the greatest balloon garden I've ever seen!" Pinkie Pie falling S02E01.png|''Whoa!'' Pinkie Pie tied S02E01.png|Poor Pinkie, covered in mud. Balloons gathering around Pinkie S2E01.png|"Hey, what gives?" Discord talking to Pinkie S2E01.png|"What's the matter, Pinkie Pie? I thought you appreciated a good laugh?" Pinkie in mud S2E1.png|"It's different. They're laughing at me." Discord headless s02e01.png|"It's hardly different. Your friends laugh at you all the time." Discord turning his head into a balloon S2E1.png|Discord was beheaded! Pinkie Pie talking to balloon Discord S2E01.png|"My friends laugh with me, not at me." Balloon Discord spinning around Pinkie S2E01.png|"Oh, really?" Balloon Discord laughing S2E01.png|We'll see about that! Pinkie hearing laughter S2E01.png|"No! Stop it!" Pinkie afraid of balloons S2E1.png|Pinkie Pie freaked out by the balloons Balloon Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack laughing S2E01.png|Twilight's,Applejack's and Fluttershy's faces on the balloons. Balloon Rarity and Rainbow laughing S2E01.png|Rarity's and Rainbow Dash's faces on the balloons. Balloons laugh at Pinkie Pie S2E1.png|Pinkie Pie getting laughed at by her balloon friends Pinkie Pie saad S02E01.png|Pinkie,covering her eyes. Pinkie Pie Discord balloon s02e01.png|Discord manipulating Pinkie. Pinkie Pie hypnotized S02E01.png Pinkie Pie becoming corrupted S2E1.PNG Pinkie Pie happy... S02E01.png|Happy? Pinkie "I don't think so" S02E01.png|"I don't think so!" Pinkie Pie losing her color S2E1.png|Pinkie Pie to Meanie Pie:"WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT GREY, HUH?! Balloons popping S2E01.png|And then all balloons pop. Twilight and Applejack at the entrance S2E01.png|Ah, there you are, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie 'Why' S2E01.png|"Oh you are, huh? Why? Need a good laugh?" Twilight 'has her so upset' S2E01.png|"Pinkie? What do you suppose has her so upset?" Applejack 'I didn't notice' S2E01.png|"I didn't notice anything strange about Pinkie." Applejack claims she didn't notice anything strange about Pinkie S2E01.png|Yes, I'm telling the truth. I never lied. Twilight 'Better pick up the pace' S2E01.png|"Better pick up the pace before the stress of this gets the better of all of us." Balloon Discord smirking S2E01.png|My plan is working great. Illusory diamond (Rarity corruption) Rarity walking through the maze S2E01.png|Pfft, screw gravity. Rarity being snobby S2E1.png|"I was expecting an audience with the Princess, not outdoor sports." Rarity running to a rock wall S2E01.png|Ouch! Rarity shielding eyes S2E1.png Rarity sees the three small diamonds S2E01.png|"OH MY!" Rarity in front of shining gems S2E01.png Rarity admiring large gems S2E1.png Discord appearing in the gems S2E1.png|It is time to get hypnotized. Rarity admiring gems S2E1.png Rarity in a trance S2E01.png|Rarity is about to be corrupted. Rarity being hypnotized S2E1.png|Admit it, you make this same face in the Pony aisle Rarity with swirly eyes S2E01.png|"Yes...I like very much." Rarity trying to resist gems S2E1.png|"No!" Rarity resisting like a lady S2E1.png|"No, I shan't succumb to such fabulousness." Rarity must resist S02E01.png|"Must... get to the center..." Rarity dragging herself away from the gems S2E01.png|"...to meet... the others." Rarity sneaking S2E1.png|MUST... RESIST! Rarity attacking gems S2E1.png|Just another day in Minecraft. Rarity losing her colors S2E1.png|Rarity to Avarity. Rarity digging through the rock wall S2E01.png|Only Rarity can mine diamonds with bare hooves and without an iron pickaxe. Grey Rarity smirking S2E1.png|"Well, Rarity. It took forever, ..." Grey Rarity planning something S2E1.png|"...but it was worth it." Rarity with her "diamond" S2E1.png|"Who knew three little gemstones..." Rarity giant diamond s02e01.png|"...would turn out to be this handsome hunk of a diamond?" Grey Rarity carrying large gem S2E1.png Rarity 'get you home' S2E01.png|"Now to get you home!" Twilight with Applejack and Pinkie S2E01.png|Rarity, there you are. Rarity carrying large rock S2E1.png|"Why are you carrying a humongous boulder?" Rarity 'what do you mean boulder' S2E01.png|"What do you mean, "boulder"?" Rarity "This big beautiful bedazzling rock" S2E01.png|"This big beautiful..." Rarity "bedazzling" S2E01.png|"...bedazzling rock..." Rarity - This is a diamond! S02E01.png|"...is a diamond! Rarity pointing at Twilight S2E01.png|"Keep your envious little eyes off it! I found it and it's mine fair and square!" Rarity carrying the boulder S2E01.png|Yeah, so you're seriously going to carry the boulder all the way to home? Applejack and Pinkie walking away S2E01.png|The situation is getting worse and worse. Unpersuasive butterflies (Fluttershy corruption) Fluttershy peeking out from bushes S2E01.png Fluttershy scanning surroundings S2E01.png Fluttershy 'I can do this' S2E01.png|"I can do this." Fluttershy scared of butterflies S2E01.png|So much for being brave. Fluttershy dives back into hedge S2E01.png Butterflies pique Fluttershy's interest S2E01.png|"Oh, wait a minute... Butterflies?" Fluttershy chasing after the butterflies S2E01.png|"Wait, don't leave me here." Scared Fluttershy S2E01.png Fluttershy trying to find butterflies S2E01.png|Where are they? Fluttershy sees the butterflies S2E01.png Discord's butterflies speaking to Fluttershy S2E01.png|"Fluttershy, looks like you've been left behind by your so-called friends, huh?" Discord "left behind by your so-called friends" S2E01.png Fluttershy denies that her friends left her S2E01.png|"Oh, no. I'm certain they're doing their best to find me." Butterflies flying around Fluttershy S2E01.png|"Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are." Fluttershy "not at all" S2E01.png|"Not at all. I am weak and helpless and I appreciate their understanding." Butterflies 'surely it burns you up' S2E01.png|"Yes... Well, surely it burns you up... I mean, that they're always pointing out your flaws, right?" Fluttershy "not really" S2E01.png|"Not really." Fluttershy awfully lucky S2E01.png|"In fact, I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be." Discord snapping at Fluttershy S2E01.png|"Oh, for goodness sake." Discord goodness sake S2E01.png Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png|"You've been kind for far too long, my dear." Discord 'time to be cruel' S2E01.png|"Time to be cruel." Fluttershy becoming corrupt S2E1.png|"Arrivederci!" Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack and Twilight S2E01.png|Ah, Fluttershy, there you are. Fluttershy being hypnotized S2E1.png|Fluttershy turns into Fluttercruel. Twilight finds Fluttershy S2E01.png|"Fluttershy! I'm so glad to see a friendly face." Fluttershy four butterflies s02e01.png|"This awful labyrinth is getting to every pony." Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack S2E01.png|The Three Greys. Fluttershy 'Aw boo hoo hoo' S2E01.png|"Aw, boo-hoo-hoo." Fluttershy being mean to Twilight S02E01.png|"Why don't you wave your magic little horn and make everything all right?" Fluttershy and Twilight S02E02.png Fluttershy 'You can't' S2E01.png|"Oh, that's right. You can't." Fluttershy smacks Twilight with tail S2E01.png|Fluttercruel's tail whip attack Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie s02e01.png Applejack laughing at Pinkie S2E01.png|Pinkie falls onto the ground, while Applejack laughs at her. Pinkie 'what are you laughing at' S2E01.png|"And what are you laughing at?" Pinkie Pie angry at AJ S2E1.png|"Chocolate milk." Lying Skill Increased From -1 to 0. Rarity asking for help S2E01.png|"A little help here." Twilight helping Rarity carry the boulder S2E01.png|"Thanks, Twilight." Twilight 'You're welcome' S2E01.png|"You're welcome." Rarity "I know where you live" S2E01.png|"But don't get any ideas about my gem! I know where you live." Cloudsdale vision (Rainbow Dash corruption) Rainbow Dash running S2E01.png|Rainbow Dash in action. Rainbow Dash sees a cloud S2E01.png|A rainbow thundercloud? Rainbow Dash 'I've got you now, element' S2E01.png|"I've got you now, element." Rainbow Dash chasing after the cloud S2E01.png|Get back here, you! Rainbow Dash sees something S2E01.png Discord cloud hammock s02e01.png|These are some nice clouds don't ya think Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash wants to fight Discord S02E01.png|I know karate! Discord 'I'm here to deliver a message' S2E01.png|"Hey, I'm here to deliver a message." Rainbow Dash wants to fight S2E01.png|"I've got a message for you, too!" Discord 'Listen closely' S2E01.png|"Listen closely. This is important." Discord tells riddle S2E01.png|"A weighty choice is yours to make." Discord tells riddle 2 S2E01.png|"The right selection or a big mistake." Discord gives Dash a choice S2E1.png|"If a wrong choice you choose to pursue, ..." Discord tells riddle 3 S2E01.png|"...the foundations of home will crumble without you." Discord tricking Rainbow Dash S2E1.png|Grumpy Uncle Discord. Clouds spinning S2E01.png Cloudsdale S2E01.png|"Cloudsdale? Crumble... without me?" Cloudsdale falling apart S2E01.png|I just don't know what went wrong. Rainbow being corrupted S2E01.png|"No!" Rainbow Dash's wing gift S2E01.png|Is it Rainbow Dash's birthday? Discord 'Look over there Rainbow Dash!' S2E1.png|"That box contains your wings. You can take them and leave the game, or you can carry on aimlessly wandering this maze. Your choice." Rainbow Dash turns grey S2E01.png|Rainbow Dash is now Graynbow Dash. Epilogue Main 5 walking through the maze S2E01.png Grey Rarity being snobby S2E1.png Twilight carrying rock s02e01.png|"Must... find... Rainbow Dash. As a team... we're unstoppable. Rainbow Dash won't let us down." Applejack pointing to the sky S2E01.png|"Well, looky there. Rainbow Dash is flying away. She's abandonin' us." Twilight looking at Rainbow Dash flying away S2E01.png|"How can it be?" Main 5 surprised S2E01.png|What's going on?! Blocks of hedges sinking into the ground S2E01.png Discord 'Well well well, some pony broke the no wings no magic rule' S2E1.png|"Well, well, well. Somepony broke the "no wings, no magic" rule." Twilight gets horn back S2E01.png Fluttershy gets wings back and Rarity gets horn back S2E01.png Discord 'your precious elements' S2E01.png|"Game's over, my little ponies. You didn't find your precious elements." Discord holding an umbrella S2E1.png|""Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos!''" Discord with his umbrella S2E1.png|Discord's umbrella is as twisted as he is! Discord victorious S2E01.png|Game over! Category:Season 2 episode galleries